Devil Hunters
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Yusei, Jaden and Haou lost their parents to Demons. Now they are the most feared Devil Hunters in Japan. full summary inside. rated for gore, language, and later chaps. Spiritshipping, KingCrabshipping, other pairings
1. Prologue

**Full summary:**

_Yusei Fudo, along with his little brothers Jaden and Haou, lost their parents at a young age to Demons. Now, under the care of Seto Kaiba, they are the most feared Devil Hunters in Japan. But what happens when some Devils come to their school? Only time will tell... rated for gore, language, and later chaps. Spiritshipping, KingCrabshipping, other pairings_

* * *

Prologue

_Yusei muttered in his sleep and turned over again. He couldn't shake this bad feeling he was having. Yusei groaned and got up, throwing the covers back. He needed to check on his brothers. Yusei crawled out of bed and tip toed past his parent's room. He walked into Jaden and Haou's room and smiled. Both his six year old brothers were sleeping. That was good. Yusei walked over to their bed and crawled in next to Jaden. Jaden turned over and clung to Yusei's chest, close to sobbing. Yusei gently patted his brother's hair in an attempt to calm him._

"_Yusei, something bad is going to happen," Jaden cried, looking up at his brother with tear filled brown eyes._

"_Nothing's going to happen," Yusei said firmly, looking over Jaden's shoulder to see Haou awake as well. "Nothing will happen. Daddy's here and he's a big strong demon. He'll protect us."_

"_Are you sure?" Haou asked, reaching around Jaden to hug Yusei._

"_I'm positive!" Yusei said with a smile._

_Just then, a cry was heard that made the boys' blood run cold. It was the anguished cry of their mother. All three jolted up and looked towards the door. They were too scared to leave the bed. But Yusei, being the eldest, knew they needed to leave the house._

"_Haou, take Jaden and go out the secrete exit," Yusei said, getting out of the bed._

"_What about you?" Haou asked, seeing Yusei get a gun from a hidden compartment in the wall._

"_I'm going to check on Mom and Dad," Yusei said, cocking the gun and leaving the room._

"_Let's go," Haou said, grabbing Jaden's hand._

_Yusei walked down the hallway, his hand trembling. The gun was a little heavy for the seven year old, but he carried it anyway. He walked back to his parent's room and looked through the slightly opened door. All he saw was a bit of the wall and blood. He opened the door a bit more and gasped._

_There was blood all over the room. He saw the body of his mother on the floor before the door, mangled, twisted, and deformed. He could barely recognize her face, since it looked like it was exploded from the inside. On the bed was a large, spider like Devil. It was hunched over something and eating, most likely the Yusei's father. The Devil didn't seem to notice Yusei yet, so he had a chance. Yusei raised the gun and pointed it at the beast._

_The spider screamed as the bullet tore through its abdomen. It turned away from its dinner and looked at the door, only to see Yusei holding the gun up, trembling. The spider laughed and got off the bed and began walk to Yusei._

_**"You little brat,"**__ the spider hissed, making Yusei stumbled backwards. __**"You interrupted my meal. NOW YOU'LL DIE!"**_

_Yusei screamed and opened fire on the demon. The spider screamed again as it was shot over and over. It fell rather quickly, dead. Yusei was shaking badly and looked at the room. He dropped the gun and ran in, over to where his father lay._

"_Daddy!" Yusei cried, grabbing his father's arm. The spider only ate through a bit of his stomach, but he was bleeding profusely. "Don't worry Daddy. We'll call 911. You'll be alright!"_

"_I'm sorry, Son," Hakase said, smiling weakly. "I had this coming…"_

"_No! Daddy, you'll be alright!" Yusei cried, his tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_Take care of Jaden and Haou, alright?" Hakase asked._

"_Daddy, don't talk like that!" Yusei cried._

"_Be a good boy," Hakase said with a weak smile. "And remember, Daddy loves you and your brothers."_

_As the words left his lips, Hakase's eyes closed and his last breath left him. Yusei stood there, holding his father's limp hand. He couldn't believe it. Both his parents were dead. Now, it was only him and his brothers. But they were only kids! How could they survive? It wasn't like they would die easily. They were the sons of the most powerful Devil from the Demon World. Yusei knew he had to figure out something. His brothers would look to him for support._

_Yusei let go of his father's hand and left the room, picking up the gun on the way. He knew what they could do. He took one look at the demon that killed his parents and shot it one last time between the eyes, just for good measure._

"_Yusei…"_

_Yusei turned to see Jaden and Haou standing outside of their room, shaking in fear. Yusei ran over to them and pulled them into a hug. The twins started crying, making Yusei hold them tighter._

"_What are we going to do?" Haou asked, having always been the practical one. "Mom and Dad are dead, aren't they?"_

"_Yeah, they are," Yusei said, making Jaden cry harder. "But I'll take care of you guys, don't worry."_

"_What are you gonna do?" Jaden asked, trying to dry his eyes._

"_I'll become a Demon Hunter," Yusei said with a proud smile. "We'll be alright."_

"_I hope you're right," Haou said, clinging to Yusei once more._

_Yusei nodded and held his brothers. He hoped that he was right too…._

* * *

prologue of Devil Hunters!

so, if you haven't watched Devil May Cry, it's epic~

a little depressing intro...

i'm used to writing bloody scenes now, thanks to the book i'm writing... there's a lot of blood in that.

so, yes, Jaden and Haou and twins, and then are also Yusei's little brothers.

i love GX/5D's crossovers~ they just work so well!

also, i'm still looking for cosplayers to do my fan art from~ so, if you cosplay Yusei, Jaden, Haou, Jack, or Jesse, give me a buzz and i'll give you the details~


	2. Chapter 1: I hate Devils

Chapter 1: I hate Devils

~11 years later~

Yusei shot the Devil one last time, stopping it's twitching. He blew the smoke from his gun and slipped it back inside his jacket. Boring as it was, this job had a good pay out. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was already past midnight. Damn, he had a test in the morning. Oh well, he knew he could pass it without studying. He started to walk away, hands in his pockets. It was a nice night out, not too cold and bright since there was a full moon. Yusei looked up, only to see a fat black crow (1) with a camera in its claws flying above him. Yusei just chuckled.

"Crow, is that you?" Yusei asked, shaking his head. The crow landing in front of him and morphed, turning into a human with orange hair. "You're getting fat."

"I am not!" Crow snapped, glaring at Yusei. "If you're going to be mean, I won't deliver these pics to your client."

"Sorry, Crow," Yusei said, hooking an arm around the Devil. "I'm grateful for you doing this."

"Yeah, well, you have school in the morning," Crow said, turning back into his animal form. **"I'll fly these to the client, but you need to pick up the cash"**

"Sure thing," Yusei said as the bird took off.

Yusei smiled and turned his attention back to the side walk. He was glad he let Crow live. Now that the renegade Devil was on his side, he was a good ally. Especially around mid quarter exams. Yusei didn't have the stress of needed to go the client himself to prove he got rid of the Devil.

Yusei's thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into someone. Yusei stumbled back and one of his guns fell out of his jacket. He jolted and picked it up, just as the stranger spoke.

"You're packing some serious heat there," the stranger said, his voice having an Australian accent. Yusei looked up and glared into amethyst eyes. "You're just a kid. Why do you have a gun?"

"None of your business," Yusei hissed, standing. He felt a strange aura around this person and bit back a gasp. He was a Devil.

"Fair enough," the stranger said with a chuckle. "Still, it's not safe for a teenager to be walking around in the middle of the night. At least let me escort you home."

"I'm 18," Yusei snapped. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Fine," the stranger said, walking away. "See you around."

"Not likely," Yusei said, starting off back home.

Yusei didn't like the feel of that Devil. There was something off about him. His sent was that of a Devil that ran in a pack. That meant that there were at least three more Devils around town. Well, Yusei didn't want to deal with them. When they made a threat, then he would take them out…

* * *

"I fucking hate Devils," Yusei snarled as he walked back inside.

"Hi to you too," Seto said as Yusei stormed past him.

"Hi, Seto," Yusei grumbled, grabbing a drink and collapsing onto the couch.

"Don't you have exams in the morning?" Seto asked knowingly.

"Leave me alone," Yusei grumbled.

Seto had found the boys several months after their parents died. He took them in and raised them at Hunters. Yusei showed a lot of promise and took quickly to the sport. Haou was enthusiastic as well and learned quickly. Jaden was a little iffy at first, but learned all the same. Seto used to be a Hunter before he retired, so teaching a new generation was a piece of cake. He didn't know, however, that they would become the most feared Hunters in Japan.

"You need sleep, or you'll pass out during your exams," Seto said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I don't pass out," Yusei said simply.

"There's a first time for everything," Seto said, putting on his glasses and opening a folder. "You'll be getting some new students tomorrow."

"New students?" Yusei asked, his curiosity peaked. "The day exams start? I feel bad for those poor bastards…"

"They're Devils," Seto said simply.

"A pack?" Yusei asked knowingly.

"Yup," Seto said, closing the folder. He looked over his glasses at Yusei and leveled a fierce stare at the raven. "Don't bother them unless they act up. We don't need the entire school knowing of the existence of Devils. Got it?"

"You said the same thing about Kalin," Yusei said, getting up and going over to the stairs. "I won't bother them. But if they hurt Jaden or Haou, they die on the spot."

With that, Yusei climbed the stairs back to his room. He quickly changed, put his guns away, and collapsed on the bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. He turned off the lights and was asleep in an instant.

* * *

(1) Balckwing - Gale the Whirlwind XD

so, first *cough*real*cough* chapter of Devil Hunters.

What do you think?

love it? Hate it? think it needs work?

R&R and tell me what you think!

ALSO! i'm still looking for Yusei, Jaden, Jack, Haou, and Jesse cosplayers! so give me a buzz if you're interested~


	3. Chapter 2: New Students

**A/N: so, i was looking at my fics today and i noticed i only had 2 chaps of this up. when i checked my dA account, i had almost 11. aah, the trouble with cross posting. sorry! i'll be putting up the rest right now!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Students**

"BOYS! FIVE MINUTES!" Seto screamed up the stairs.

He sighed and walked back to his coffee in the kitchen. It was the same thing every day. Jaden and Yusei would over sleep and then, four out of five days, miss the bus. They said that it was so they could race to school, but Seto knew it was because they just over slept…

"You need to stop being so hard on them," Kisara said, rubbing her husband's back. "They're just boys."

"They are the best Devil Hunters in Japan," Seto corrected, taking a sip of his coffee. "And, they're going to be late for school."

"We're here!" Jaden and Yusei cried and they tumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bo-WHOA! That is not happening!" Seto cried, nearly spilling his coffee into his lap when he saw the boys' attire.

Yusei sighed and started to make his breakfast. He was wearing a blue leather jacket with orange orbs sewn into them, along with black cargo skinny jeans and boots. Jaden had on a red jacket and black t-shirt, with the same cargo pants and boots, along with a pack on his right hip and a holster strapped to his leg. Seto knew these outfits well.

It was their Devil Hunting gear.

"It's just a precaution," Yusei said simply as he pulled his toast out.

"It's not happening!" Seto said, glaring at the offending items. "Do you want to be kicked out like Haou?"

Yusei sighed, put his toast in his mouth, and grabbed his back pack. He remembered when Haou was expelled for fighting. Even though the boys tried to explain that the person he killed was a Devil, the administration didn't believe them. It made sense. Most humans don't acknowledge the existence of Devils.

"Speaking of, his bazooka's gone," Jaden said, also grabbing his backpack and waiting by the door with Yusei.

"He left early for a few jobs," Seto said, nodding. "He won't be back until Saturday I believe…"

"I told you I don't want my brothers sent out without me!" Yusei snapped, glaring at Seto.

"What was he supposed to do?" Seto asked calmly. "Sit around all day and twiddle his thumbs? He asked me for something to do during the day."

"Seto, we agreed on this!" Yusei snapped. "My brothers would go with me on missions!"

"Haou is talented," Seto said simply. "He'll be fine on a few easy jobs."

"He better be," Yusei said, calming himself. "Or else I'm coming after you."

"Fair enough," Seto said with a nod.

"There's the bus!" Jaden said, opening the door.

"See ya later!" Yusei called as he left with Jaden.

"Good luck with exams!" Kisara called after the boys.

* * *

Carly chuckled as she and Jack walked down the halls of the new school. Beside her was Misty and Edo, and next to Jack were Jim, Adrian, and Jesse. They were excited about the new school, new people, and most importantly, a new town full of humans.

"Let's just chill here for a little," Jack said, seeing a table against the wall across from the cafeteria.

"Cool," Carly said with a chuckle as Jack sat down on the table.

Carly sat next to Jack and attached herself to his arm. Jesse pulled up a chair and sat on his backwards. Edo leaned against the chair and smirked. Jim leaned against the wall with Misty in his arms. Adrian sat down, almost under the table, and sifted through his cards.

"So, what do you think about this school so far?" Jack asked, leaning forward so that he could easily see Adrian. "What do you think, Hermit?"

"Not a Hermit," Adrian said with a sigh. "I think it'll be an interesting place."

"I wanna make some human friends," Jesse said offhandedly. He was the only person in the group who wanted to be human, not Devil.

"That'll be easy," Carly said, rolling her eyes.

"I want a good duel," Jim said with a chuckle. "See if any of these humans can throw down!"

"I'm sure plenty of them can," Misty said with a chuckle. "I saw some idiots yesterday playing behind a café in town."

"So then let's find some," Edo said with a smirk. "My Destiny Heroes need a workout."

"Allisa Piscu needs to be in a duel too soon," Carly said, pulling out her Earthbound Immortal.

"Ccarayhua wants out too," Misty said, patting her pocket where her beloved lizard resides.

"Well, then we'll find some duels," Jack said simply. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Probably not," Carly said, chuckling.

* * *

"I hate the bus…" Yusei groaned as he walked through the halls.

"It's not that bad," Jaden said with a chuckle.

"The driver is a pervert who tried to take my guns…" Yusei said, pouting. "No one touches Ebony and Ivory but me!"

"I know, I know," Jaden said with a sigh.

Just then, they both stopped dead. They heard a demonic whisper and whipped around. They saw someone jump towards them and then past them. A flash of white caught Yusei's eyes and he knew who it was. They chased after the white blur, chuckling. They rounded a corner and got to where the cafeteria is and stopped dead once again.

Sitting around the table that was usually abandoned was a group of Devils. Their sent was so strong that Jaden needed to cover his nose. The Devils didn't notice Yusei and Jaden yet, which was good. It gave Kalin enough time to grab their shoulders and drag the Hunters back into another hallway.

"Well, you've seen the Devil Pack," Kalin said, looking around the corner at the Devils again.

"Who are they?" Yusei asked, looking over Kalin's shoulder.

"I have no idea, I just saw them," Kalin said, sighing and turning to look at Yusei.

"Have they hurt anyone yet?" Yusei asked.

"Not yet, but I do have bad news," Kalin said, pulling out his iPad. "They're in all of our classes."

Yusei palm faced. There were days that he was glad and upset that Kalin was the school's information center. Anything and everything that happened, Kalin knew about. He could also hack into the school's network and find anything he needed, including student schedules. This was one of the days Yusei was grateful.

"Can you change them?" Yusei asked desperately.

"It's too short notice," Kalin said regretfully.

"Mother fucker…" Yusei muttered as he looked at the group again.

Already, Yusei could size up the group. The blond sitting on the table was the leader. So he would have to be the one Yusei watched for. The Pack does nothing without the leader's approval. The girl that was all but groping him had to be his mate. Then, the two leaning against the wall were probably the second in command and his mate. The boy sitting in the chair… he couldn't tell who that was, probably just a lackey. And the one under the table was their information man. He never fought, but stayed back and did recon, much like Kalin.

"I'm going to talk to the leader," Yusei said, leaving the hallway before anyone could stop him.

Jack's chuckling stopped when he saw someone walk up to him. He recognized this to be the boy he met in the streets last night. Instinctively, Jack pushed Carly behind him a little. He had to force himself to not glare at this boy. His aura radiated evil.

"Hi," Yusei said happily, extending his hand to Jack. "You must be the new students. I'm Yusei, Student Body President. And I'd like to say, welcome to Domino High!"

"Piss off," Jack hissed, spitting in Yusei's hand.

"Alright, I tried being nice," Yusei said, wiping his hand on his pants. He opened one side of his jacket so that the group could see one of his guns. "Let me make this clear, Devils. You make one false move, I kill you on the spot. Be good and we won't have a problem. Understand?"

"A Hunter…" Edo gasped, reeling back.

"I understand," Jack said, hopping off the table to stand before Yusei. "Let me make this clear to you, Hunter. You hurt any of my Pack, and you will become the Hunted. Understand?"

"Yes," Yusei said simply, looking up at Jack. He didn't like the fact this Devil was taller than him, but it didn't matter. This Devil was not doing to intimidate him.

"Good," Jack said, going to sit back down. "Now piss off."

"Gladly," Yusei said, walking away. He walked back over to where Jaden and Kalin were waiting and groaned. "I. Fucking. Hate. Devils."

"You may hate them, but I like him," Jaden said, his eyes fixed on Jesse.

"No, no, no," Yusei said, grabbing Jaden's arm and pulling him through the halls. "Kalin, I need information and I need it now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm working on it," Kalin said, his fingers flying over his iPad. "There is not much on them, Yus. I can't be of much help…"

"Just find what you can," Yusei hissed.

Jack watched Yusei walk away and chuckled. Having a Devil Hunter in the school was going to make this year interesting. Already, they were off to a good start…

"Alright, I got it," Adrian said, getting out from under the table to sit next to Jack. He showed Jack his own iPad and smirked. "Here is all the info I could dig up on that Hunter."

"That was fast," Jack said, taking the iPad. "Let's see…. Orphaned at age 8, blah, blah, blah, went to the Facility, blah, blah, blah… oh, under the care of Seto Kaiba. Are you sure that's right?"

"You know my source is accurate," Adrian said with a smile.

"Then we're not dealing with an amateur…" Jack said, looking over the info once more. "Yusei Fudo… interesting…"

* * *

Yusei sat down in his Literature class and smiled contentedly. This was the one test that he knew he would ace with no problem. Mr. Goodwin liked him, and Yusei was just a good writer. It made taking this class a breeze.

"Ready for exams?" Rex asked, leaning on his podium, which was situated in front of Yusei's desk.

"Is anyone ever ready?" Yusei asked with a chuckle.

"I'm ready, Mr. Goodwin!" Jaden said, raising his hand excitedly. "I actually studied!"

"The world is ending! Jaden studied!" Rex said with a laugh. "Good for you, Jaden. I can't wait to see your essay."

"Wait we… have to write an essay?" Jaden asked, his face falling.

"You always have to write an essay," Rex said, raising his eyebrows.

"Shit!" Jaden groaned, flopping down into his seat.

"Language," Yusei hissed. "You're in school. Save it for later."

"Whatever…" Jaden said, sighing. He put his head down on the desk and was instantly asleep.

"Is the day over yet?" Kalin asked as he took the seat next to Yusei.

"It's just first period, man," Yusei said with a sigh.

"Mother…" Kalin trailed off, putting his iPad back in his backpack. "I wanna go home…" he then leaned towards Yusei and said in a lower voice, "Dig up what I can on those Devils."

"Good idea," Yusei said, just as Jesse walked into the classroom. Yusei was glad to see that the rest of the Pack wasn't with him.

Jesse smiled as he walked in. He wanted to be early to make a good impression on the teacher. He introduced himself to Rex, who smiled and told him about the test. Jesse nodded and was instructed to take a seat anywhere. Jesse looked and saw Yusei and Kalin boring holes into him from the front row. He shied away from them and looked at the rest of the class. There were some idiots smoking pot in the back of the class, and that didn't appeal to Jesse. The only option left was to sit by a sleeping brunet.

"Hi," Jesse said as he sat next to Jaden. "Are ya sleepin'?"

"Trying," Jaden said, yawning. He then looked at Jesse and lost his train of though. "Hi…"

"I'm Jesse," Jesse said, holding out his hand. "Jesse Anderson."

"Jaden Fudo," Jaden said, sitting up straighter and shaking Jesse's hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here the other day," Jesse said with a chuckle. "Word don't get around fast here I see."

"Nope," Jaden said with a shrug. "Well, it does if you're a girl, or have a smart phone or iTouch or something. Then it's fast."

"Good thang I don't have any," Jesse said, showing Jaden his outdated flip phone.

"Same," Jaden said, holding up a similar phone.

The boys laughed at their stupidity. Jaden already felt drawn to his new student. He wasn't dumb, though. Jaden could smell the scent of a Devil on Jesse. But, something made Jaden want to forget that. He wanted to be friends with this Devil. Jaden could feel that they already had a connection in just five minutes of knowing one another. This could either be the best thing in the world, or the worst thing to ever happen…

Yusei sighed when he heard the laughter. He could not believe that his baby brother was willingly getting involved with one of those Devils. It would be better had they known each other longer. But right now, Yusei wasn't sure if they were any kind of threat. He wasn't comfortable with Jaden being so friendly with one of them. Yusei figured that since they were all in the same class, he could at least keep an eye on them.

Yusei's thoughts were interrupted as a hand found its way to his desk. He followed the arm with his eyes, only to be caught in deep, amethyst orbs.

"Well, well, well, we just keep running into each other," Jack said with a smirk.

"Fuck off," Yusei grumbled, hands twitching towards his guns.

"Well, that's easier said than done, mate," Jack said, taking the empty seat next to Yusei. "A handsome man like you is hard to stay away from."

"Just stop bothering me," Yusei snapped, making Rex come over to them.

"Is there a problem?" Rex asked, looking between the two. Before Yusei could say anything, Jack spoke.

"Of course not," Jack said with an innocent smile that made Yusei want to gag. "Unless flirting isn't allowed at this school."

"You're a retard!" Yusei cried before he could stop himself. "Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

"Yusei, stop threatening people," Rex said casually, like he was used to it. "Jack, stop making Yusei uncomfortable or there will be consequences. Yusei is our best and brightest. Even if he does sleep in class…"

"I can't help it," Yusei said with a shrug.

"You're 'best' is jail bird," Jack said, looking at Yusei's criminal marker.

"It was a mis-fucking-understanding, you Goddamn Devil bastard," Yusei hissed, glaring at Jack for all he was worth, making the Devil flinch. "Now fuck off and leave me the fuck alone before you find yourself with a bullet between your fucking eyes."

"Yusei, language," Jaden admonished playfully, getting a fierce glare sent in his direction.

"Are we clear?" Yusei hissed at Jack, paying no attention to his idiot of a brother.

"Transparently," Jack said with a smile. This really was going to be interesting…

"Oi! Jack, think fast!" Jim said, tossing something at Jack.

However, Yusei took that second to stand. Just as he did, the object made sharp contact with Yusei's forehead. Yusei blinked, and then his eye twitched. Jack fell off his chair laughing. Jim slunk back through the door. He didn't want to be shot just yet… Yusei pointed to him, making Jim jolt.

"You… are so lucky… we're in class," Yusei hissed through gritted teeth.

"I guess I am, mate…" Jim said, slipping by Yusei to take his seat.

"Yus, calm down," Kalin said, patting Yusei's back. "Don't go getting riled up over them. It's not worth it."

"You're right…" Yusei muttered, slinking back into his seat.

* * *

**A/N: **wow, when was the last time i updated this?

i can't even remember what comments i wanted to make on this, it's been so long...

enjoy. i have a BUNCH of more chapters to put up today!


	4. Chapter 3: The Worst Day Ever

**Chapter 3: Worst Day Ever**

And that was how most of the day went. They would get into class, Jack would shamelessly flirt with Yusei, usually with Carly right in his lap, Yusei would get pissed and want to kill them, and then the teacher would give the exam and they had to be quiet.

Yusei was really getting pissed. He was sleep deprived, he didn't study, and he had a Devil trying to get in his pants. He was stressing over his tests now, and the hungry eyes on him was not helping.

Yusei had learned a lot about Demons, having a father that was a Demon and being a half bred himself was a good start. He knew that Devils only acted this way when looking for a mate. This only confused Yusei to no end. He thought that the girl that seemed attached to Jack was his mate. Maybe Yusei was seeing this all backwards…

Gym was the second to last class of the day, and Yusei couldn't be happier. He chose to do Archery, and was the best archer in the school. This was the one class that he could let out his stress. So, as he and the rest of the class hiked out to the archery field, he was nearly bouncing. However, as soon as he saw Jack, Jim, and Jesse with them, his spirits sank.

"So, you any good?" Jack asked Yusei suddenly.

"I'm the best," Yusei said simply.

"Well, what a coincidence," Jack said with a smirk. "So am I."

Yusei's eyes glinted at the unspoken challenge. He picked up a recurve bow as soon as they got down there. Jack faltered for a second, his hand having been going towards a compound bow. Yusei raised an eye brow at him. Jack just smirked and picked up the second recurve bow. Jaden looked back and forth between the two, wondering what was going on…

As soon as the teacher gave the okay, Yusei picked up an arrow, loaded it, and let it fly, hitting the dead center of the target with no effort at all. Jack looked a little perturbed, but also picked up his arrow. He loaded it, but looked like he was having trouble pulling the bow back. Yusei leaned on his bow and held in a snicker.

"Having trouble?" Yusei asked, biting his lip to hold back a smile.

"Shut up," Jack snapped, glaring at Yusei. He pulled the bow back and let the arrow fly, but let it fly far over the top of the target. Yusei couldn't help himself and fell over laughing. Jack glared daggers at him, making Yusei laugh even harder.

"Yusei, stop that," the teacher said, chuckling as well. She was a Devil, and like Jesse, she wanted to be human, so she was spared Yusei's wrath. She knew Jack was also a Devil and couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

"Sorry, Coach," Yusei said, standing and wiping the tears from his eyes. He then turned to Jack and, still chuckling, asked, "I thought you said you were good."

"I don't use recurve bows!" Jack snapped, throwing the bow to the ground. He grabbed one of the compound bows, loaded his arrow, and let it fly, hitting right next to Yusei's arrow, almost in the same spot.

"Impressive," Yusei said, nodded. "But compound bows are cheating."

"Oh, laugh it up, Hunter," Jack growled, glaring at the raven Hunter.

"I will!" Yusei said, chuckling a little more. He then said in a lower voice, "For a Devil, you're pathetic."

"We'll see who's pathetic," Jack hissed, going for a knife that he had in his jacket. Yusei's hand went to his guns and pulled one out. He pointed it right between Jack's eyes, making the blond stop. "Or we won't see and you'll put that away."

"Good choice," Yusei said with a smile, putting the pistol back.

* * *

Yusei walked into his Government class and smiled. It was the last period of the day. After this, he could go home and yell at Seto for not letting him dispatch the Devil Pack. Another reason Yusei liked this class is because the teacher, Blister, blasted popular music.

So, Yusei walked in at the beginning of Love Game by Lady Gaga. For some reason, Yusei liked that song enough to dance a little to it. Kalin chuckled and fist pumped a little to the song. The two loved acting gay with each other, so they put on a little performance for the students in the hallway. They started to sign along with the song, with Yusei playing Lady Gaga. The students started to whistle as the two Devils started their complex, and rather sexy act. Jaden needed to hide his face in Syrus's hair so as to not show anyone his embarrassment.

Jack had shown up with his Pack right in the middle of one of more intimate parts of the song. Carly had turned so red that she nearly passed out. Jack felt a surge of something inside him when he saw Kalin groping Yusei. Moreover, he was pissed off. Yusei kept shirking off Jack's advances, yet this other Devil could grope Yusei to high heavens without Yusei complaining. Then Jack got a sudden realization. Maybe this white haired Devil was Yusei's mate…?

"That's enough!" Kaiser snapped as he came up to the two. Kalin and Yusei jumped away from each other in a second.

Zane was called Hell Kaiser for a reason. His emerald eyes flashed dangerously, making the two boys step even farther away from each other. Zane was also a half Devil who was more Devil than human. He wasn't a Hunter, but Seto had been trying to pull Zane into the Hunter profession.

"Kaiser, stop scaring them and get into class," Blister said, walking out and leaning against the doorway. Kaiser turned his now glowing Devil eyes on the teacher, who didn't even flinch. "Get. In. The. Classroom. Now."

"I won't argue," Yusei said, darting into the classroom with Kalin.

Blister glared at Kaiser and pointed into the classroom. Zane glared back and stormed into the room. Blister smiled and walked back in, cranking up 'Get Your Game On'. Jaden smiled and started rocking out on an air guitar and singing. Jesse joined in, acting like he also had a guitar. Haou was recording the song to use as blackmail later. Adrian was on the floor laughing.

Blister sighed and ushered in the rest of his students. They all came in and rocked out to the music for the last minute between periods. But as soon as the bell rang, the music was turned off. All the noise in the room stopped and everyone acted like the music was never on. Jack was a little confused, but figured that he would get used to it. Blister walked to the front of the room and leaned on the table that was against the front wall of the class.

"Alright, I have your exams," Blister said, holding up the test papers. "And I must say, you all are in for Hell. All, of course, but our transfers. You may all glare at those lucky bastards now." Everyone in the class turned to glared at one of the new students. "Good, you may begin once you get it."

"Um, Mr. Saiga, may I take the exam?" Jack asked, shyly raising his hand. Blister, and Yusei, whom he was sitting next to, looked at him like he was crazy.

"You _want_ to take the text from hell?" Blister asked. He then shrugged and handed Jack one of the exams. "I have to count it now. So don't complain when you fail."

"That's alright," Jack said, picking up his pen. "I can do this."

* * *

_'I can't do this!'_ Jack thought as he stared at his test paper. He ran his hand through his hair and gripped it tightly. He was nearly pulling it out of his hair out as he looked at the test. It really was the Test from Hell. He couldn't answer a single question.

Jack looked over to Yusei and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Yusei was leaning back in his seat, turning over his test. He was already done. Yusei finished the test from Hell in fifteen minutes! Jack could not believe it. He figured that was Rex said that morning was right. Yusei really was the best and brightest in the school, even if he was a jail bird. Jack turned his attention back to his test.

Yusei looked over and saw Jack struggling with his exam. Yusei almost laughed. The test was hard, it took him a lot longer than he thought it would. Yusei reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook. He was writing a book, so he tried to work on it whenever he got the chance. Blister knew this, so he let Yusei write whenever he wanted. As Yusei pushed his test paper aside, he got an idea…

"Pssst."

Jack looked over to Yusei and looked at his queerly. Yusei coughed and pushed his test paper a little closer to Jack. He then leaned back and started to write, obviously trying to not look at his test. Jack looked down and was able to clearly see all the answers. Jack looked up to Yusei, not really believing it. Then, Yusei looked at him, then the test, and back to him, as if telling him to hurry up. Jack nodded and started to copy the answers…

* * *

"Have a nice day, kiddos," Blister said as the students left for the day. "Part two tomorrow!"

The students groaned as they left. The only good thing about the week was that for the rest of it, they only needed to come in for their exams. At Monday was just their part one. Yusei really loved exam days. He could get practically the entire week off. Only two hours a day for exams was his ideal week. Then he could hunt all the Devils he wanted and still get an education.

"Hey, Hunter," Jack called, making Yusei stop and turn around.

Jack was standing with his entire pack behind him. This made Yusei consider the situation. Having a leader declare something with the entire pack was not something Devils did often. They only did if they were declaring war…

"What do you want?" Yusei asked, his hand twitching to his guns.

"What you did earlier in Saiga's class," Jack started, a little sheepishly. "Thanks. You saved my ass."

Yusei was floored. He never expected that from the blond Devil. Jack smiled at Yusei, making the raven Hunter's breath hitch. Jack then left with his Pack, his arm around Carly's waist. Yusei shook his head and sighed.

"Looks like you got a bug, buddy," Kalin said, hooking his arm around Yusei's neck.

"What bug?" Yusei asked, turning to Kalin.

"The lurv bug, my friend," Kalin said, chuckling. He patted Yusei's shoulder and then ran off before the Hunter could draw him guns.

"What the fuck is 'lurv'?" Yusei asked, turning in the direction Kalin ran off in. "Oh nevermind…"


	5. Chapter 4: Job Gone Wrong

**Chapter 4: Job Gone Wrong**

Yusei had only one test on Friday, and that was in the afternoon. So, he took a job for earlier that morning and he couldn't wait to let off some steam. Jack had tried flirting with him again all that week, and it was pissing Yusei off.

As Yusei walked into the abandoned house, he smirked. He put his hands in his pockets and walked around, kicking some stray couch as he went. He got there a little early, so the Devil didn't appear yet.

He hadn't gotten much information, only that this Devil shows up at the same time every day. The neighbors were scared and asked Yusei to take the Devil out. And after the last three days he had, he was so glad to get out of the house.

Yusei had been able to avoid Jack enough that it didn't bother him. What he was more worried about was Jaden. Jaden and Jesse had seemed to get very close in the last several days. Yusei was worried about his little brother. He didn't want Jaden to get hurt by the bluenet Devil.

"Alright, Devil, where are you?" Yusei asked, looking at his watch. It was 8 o'clock, the time that the Devil was supposed to show up.

Just then, Yusei heard something step behind him. He smirked, turned around, and nearly jumped to the ceiling. Standing behind him was a giant praying mantis. Yusei faltered for a second when he saw that the Devil had amethyst eyes. The Devil stopped as well and just stared at Yusei. Then, the Devil shrunk. Yusei watched as the Devil form changed from a praying mantis into…

Jack?

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, glaring at Yusei.

"I could ask you the same question," Yusei said, grabbing one of his guns and pointing it at Jack.

"Whoa! Whoa, alright, no need for that!" Jack said, putting his hands up. "Look, I have something here…"

"What?" Yusei asked, smirking. "I have orders to kill you. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

"Jack?"

Yusei whipped around and didn't see anything right away. He looked down to see a little kid standing there. The kid looked like he just woke up from a nap, and was rubbing his tired blue eyes. His black hair was disheveled, adding to Yusei's theory that he just woke up.

"Mokuba, go back upstairs," Jack said, pointing to the stairs. Mokuba looked a little shocked, but went back upstairs.

"Who was that?" Yusei asked a lot calmer, turning to face Jack.

"He's my little brother," Jack said, looking down. "Well, half brother. Same father, different mothers. I love him all the same though."

"You live in a house so much better than this," Yusei said, looking around. "Why is he here? Why is he not with your Pack?"

"He's a half-breed," Jack said calmly.

Yusei looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Now he understood. If the rest of the Pack found out that Mokuba was a half-breed, which they would the second they lay eyes on him, the boy would be killed immediately. Yusei nodded and put his gun away.

"I understand," Yusei said, starting to leave the house. "I won't bother you."

"Wait," Jack cried suddenly, grabbing Yusei's shoulder as he passed and spinning him around. "Don't tell anyone about him."

"I won't," Yusei said, shaking his head. "I have little brothers myself, so I know how you feel."

"Thank you," Jack said with a smile that took Yusei's breath away.

"Uhh… no problem," Yusei nodded, removing Jack's hand from him. "Don't think that this changes the fact that I hate you. I still want to kill you."

"I didn't think that it would," Jack said with a chuckle. "But, maybe you can do something for me?"

"I already said I won't tell," Yusei said simply.

"You know my biggest secrete," Jack said, crossing his arms and smirking. "It's only fair that I know yours. That way, neither of us has leverage over the other."

"That is… very true," Yusei said with a sigh. "Alright, you want to know my biggest secrete?"

"That would be nice," Jack said with a smirk.

"Here it is," Yusei said, sighing. "I'm terrified whenever it rains."

"What?" Jack asked, nearly dying of laughter. Yusei glared at him, making his laugh harder. Once Jack calmed down, he asked, "The most feared Devil Hunter in Japan is afraid of rain?"

"It was raining when my parents were murdered," Yusei said, making Jack stop. "It had rained every single time something bad has happened. Don't you dare laugh at me."

"I'm sorry," Jack said, his voice genuinely sorry. "I didn't know you lost your parents. I lost mother when I was little, so I sort of know how you feel…"

"Don't try to get sympathy from me," Yusei said, shaking his head. Tears had started to form in his eyes just from the memory of his parent's mangled bodies. His mother's terrified scream… his father's last words to him.

Before Yusei knew it, he was crying right in front of the person he thought was his sworn enemy. Jack, either took pity on him or truly wanted to comfort him, pulled Yusei into a hug. Yusei hugged him back and started to sob into his broad chest. Jack gently rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Jack never liked it when people cried, and for some reason, he really hated it when Yusei cried.

"Why are you doing this?" Yusei asked, his voice a little muffled but Jack's chest. But, Jack's super senses were able to pick it up.

"Because I don't want you to cry," Jack said simply.

Yusei looked up at Jack, trying to find something sinister in his actions. But, Yusei could find nothing. He looked into Jack's eyes and saw few emotions that he could read. He saw sadness, comfort… and one that he couldn't place. He looked a little harder, trying to figure out what it was.

When Yusei figured out a very key fact, it was too late. They were only a few millimeters apart. That's when hormones took over and pushed their rationale out the proverbial window. Jack closed the gap between them, lightly kissing Yusei's lips.

Yusei kissed him back, wanting to feel loved, even if just for a few seconds. He had never thought about being with a Devil, having Hunted them most of his life. But something about being in Jack's arms at that moment just felt so right. Their tongues quickly found each other and danced in a sensual war that had was making the boys begin to take things further.

Jack had detached himself from Yusei's lips and started to kiss his neck. Yusei moaned, encouraging Jack more. He started to lick and suck on Yusei's pulse point, making Yusei moan a little louder. Then Jack bit down on Yusei's collarbone, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

That's when Yusei's senses came back to his mind. He shoved Jack away, pulled out his gun, and shot him several times in the arms and stomach. He knew that wasn't enough to even really faze a Devil as powerful as Jack, but it was enough to get his point across. Jack was too stunned to move for a little and just stared at Yusei, who still had his gun pointed at him.

"You fucking Goddamned bastard!" Yusei screamed, making Jack jolt and come back to himself. "Don't you dare ever fucking try that kind of shit again! I hate you so fucking much right now that I can't even fucking describe it!"

"If you hate me then why don't you kill me?" Jack snapped back, putting an arm around his already healing stomach.

"Because I don't want to hurt Mokuba," Yusei said dangerously, making Jack rethink his 'offer'. "Like I said, I'm a big brother too. But try shit like that again and I won't hesitate."

With that, Yusei stormed off, leaving Jack in the abandoned house. He could not believe that he had just done that. He wanted to shoot himself for being so dumb. Maybe that would knock some sense into him. So, he did just that. Yusei slipped into an alley, placed Ebony on his arm, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet ripped through muscles, bones, and flesh, and Yusei didn't even flinch. The shot more stung that anything else. The bullet embedded itself in the ground. He watched as is arm immediately began to restitch itself. He was a half-breed, so while the wound hurt, it really didn't do a thing to him.

That's when Yusei saw his watch. He only had half an hour to get to school for his last exam. He put the gun back and started to run to the school as fast as he could. He was not going to pull a Jaden and be late!

* * *

Yusei came out of the test room feeling rather good about himself. Jack had placed himself on the other side of the classroom from him and Yusei took his test in peace. Jaden had, of course, fallen asleep in the middle of it. He was starting to worry about Jaden. The poor brunet wouldn't graduate if he kept that up.

"Yus!" Kalin cried, hooking his arm around Yusei's waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What's up, babe? How was your job?"

"Terrible," Yusei said, sighing. He rested his head on Kalin's shoulder and groaned. "I ran into Jack."

"No," Kalin gasped. "Did he scare off your mark?"

"He was my mark!" Yusei cried, making Kalin gasp again. "And I couldn't finish him off and I can't even tell you why because I swore I wouldn't tell…"

"That sucks," Kalin grumbled. He then saw Yusei turned bright red and smirked. "Did something more happen?"

"Yeah…" Yusei said, suddenly turning shy. "We maybe… kinda…. Started making out…?"

"You did what?" Kalin asked, his eyes wide.

"But I shot him right afterwards!" Yusei recovered.

"Did you like it?" Kalin asked slyly. Yusei turned red and Kalin chuckled. "You did! You so have the lurv bug!"

"What the fuck is a lurv bug?" Yusei asked, glaring at Kalin.

"Yur dumber than a mouse runnin' through a cat shelter," Jesse said, shaking his head.

"What are you still doing here?" Yusei asked, getting really fed up with this Devil Pack. Kalin took that moment to slip away, not wanting to have to deal with Yusei's wrath.

"I'm hangin' with Jay later," Jesse said, gesturing to where Jaden and Syrus were waiting down the hall. "Be careful with Jack. He likes ta fool around wit people."

"Thanks for the warning, but I don't need it," Yusei snapped, glaring at the bluenet. "Jaden!"

"Sir!" Jaden cried, snapping to attention.

"We're going home, now," Yusei said, grabbing Jaden's arm and pulling him towards the busses.

"But I'm walking home with Jesse!" Jaden cried, reaching for Jesse.

"NO!" Yusei snapped, making many of the students jump. He pulled Jaden closer so that he could hiss in his ear, "Do not go around fraternizing with those Devils. I don't want any of us associated with them. Just treat them like any other mark. Understand?"

"So, I should treat the person I think is my soulmate like I want to rip him limb from limb and then tear out his insides and put them on a stick and then chop off his head and burn it?" Jaden asked, making Yusei's eyes go wide.

"Don't say that blue haired freak is your soulmate," Yusei said darkly, his eyes turning a little red around the edges. "Don't you ever tell me that again, Jaden. We are going home. Now."

"Yes, Sir…" Jaden said, scared.

Yusei let go of Jaden and stalked off to the busses. Jaden was really scared. Yusei never let his inner Devil take over, even a little. It was making Jaden wonder what about those Devils set Yusei off. Didn't their leader just humble himself? It was making Jaden more worried for his brother's sanity…

"Jaden," Kaiser said, patting Jaden on the shoulder as he passed. "Tell Seto I'm coming to see him today."

"Sure thing!" Jaden said, a little confused.

* * *

**A/N: **FLUFF!

Yusei, you are so mean sometimes...

i actually read this chap before posting, so i remember what i wanted to say.

poor Jaden...

and i KNOW that Mokuba is really Seto's younger brother, but just go with me on this one, kay?

enjoy~~


	6. Chapter 5: Help Me

**Chapter 5: Help me**

Seto looked around the table and sighed. Kaiser only came over when something bad happened. Last time it was because Haou was expelled. Yusei was sitting across from Seto with Jaden right next to him and Haou on his other side. Kaiser was sitting next to Seto and glaring daggers at Kalin's toned down Devil form, which was a platinum white cat.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Seto said, clearing his throat. "Zane, what happened?"

"Yusei nearly lost control in the hallway," Kaiser said simply.

"Objection," Jaden called, making them jump. "He didn't almost loose control. He just really scared me when he let some of his Devil powers on me."

"Jaden, don't do me any favors," Yusei groaned.

"Why did you let your Devil out?" Seto asked, already exasperated.

"Jaden told me he found his soulmate," Yusei said calmly.

"Then why did you flip?" Seto asked, nearly flipping himself.

"He says his soulmate is one of those new Devils," Yusei said, still calm. But inside, he was smirking. He knew exactly how to get out of trouble. Get someone else in bigger trouble to take the spotlight off himself.

"She's what?" Seto and Kaiser both jumped up.

"Not a she…" Yusei offered.

"Yusei, don't do me any favors," Jaden hissed back.

"Your soulmate is a male Devil?" Seto cried, making Jaden look down. Seto sat down in exasperation and Kaiser did the same. "Jaden, how could you do this? This is against everything that you swore when you became a Devil Hunter! You're supposed to kill them, not love them! You—!"

"So what if I love him?" Jaden snapped, standing up and banging his hands on the table. The edge of his eyes glowed a dangerous red, making everyone but Seto reel back. "I can't believe you! You Goddamn fucking hypocrite! So fucking what if we are both guys? I think THAT'S you biggest fucking problem with this! You FUCKING moron! You really think we didn't know about your affair with Jounouchi?"

"That was a long time ago!" Seto snapped, standing back up. "As you can see, I am now married to a beautiful, HUMAN wife! And as my son, you should do the same!"

"I am not you son!" Jaden snapped back, making Seto jolt. "So don't you dare treat me like I am."

With that, Jaden grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house. Seto sat back down and put his head in his hands. None of the Fudo brothers had ever challenged his status as their acting father before. The boys had accepted it long ago and never brought it up. Seto stood to follow him, but Yusei stopped him.

"Let him go," Yusei said, shaking his head. "I don't like this as much as you do, but let him go."

Seto nodded and sat back down, sighing. He put his chin in his hand and just watched the door.

* * *

Jaden sat on the bench in the park, waiting. He had called Jesse, nearly in tears. He was still close to tears. He wiped his eyes again and hiccuped. He didn't mean to go off on Seto, but he had just gotten so riled up. He knew he felt his Devil side come out a little, fueling his anger. He hated this. He absolutely hated this.

"Jay!" Jesse called, running over to Jaden. Jaden jumped up and hugged Jesse tightly. Jesse hugged and rubbed his back soothingly. "My God, Jay, what happened?"

"Jesse…" Jaden cried, starting to sob into Jesse's shoulder. "Oh, Jesse…"

"Jay, just tell me what happened," Jesse said, guiding Jaden back to sit on the bench.

"I screwed up, Jess. I screwed up real bad…" Jaden sobbed. "I flipped out on Seto…"

Jaden continued to tell the story and Jesse listened intently. His eyes widened a little when Jaden told him that he said they were soulmates. But he listed and waited until the end to ask his questions. He knew he needed to take Jaden's mind off what happened with Seto.

"Jay…" Jesse started as soon as Jaden finished. "Do ya… really thank we're… soulmates?"

"Well, yeah," Jaden said sheepishly, turning a little red. "I though it was—"

"Love at first sight," the two said together. They both laughed a little and smiled.

"Jay, I wanna ask ya a really difficult question," Jesse said, looking down and taking Jaden's hand. "Well, first let me say somethang."

"Yeah?" Jaden asked, feeling the butterflies starting in his stomach.

"Jaden… I love you," Jesse said, making Jaden's breath hitch. Jesse leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jaden's lips. Jaden kissed back and felt his heart sore. It was a chaste kiss, but it was passionate and they could feel each other's love.

"I love you too," Jaden mumbled against Jesse's lips. He kissed Jesse again, making the bluenet smile.

It was then that Jaden realized what he was getting into. He pulled away and sat as far from Jesse as he could, making the bluenet jolt. Jaden was scared. He didn't want to get Yusei mad at him, and he was so scared that being with Jesse would make Yusei hate him. Jaden did not want his brother to hate him. They were all they had left.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, putting a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"No," Jaden mumbled, turning back to Jesse and pulling his hand off rougher than necessary as he stood. "No, no, no! Jesse, I don't love you! I can't love you! I should hate you! You're a Devil and I'm—"

"A half-breed," Jesse said calmly, standing and pulling Jaden into his arms. Jaden shoved Jesse away and glared at him.

"Yes! And I have a human side that needs to be with a human!" Jaden snapped. Jesse took a step forward, trying to calm Jaden. Jaden growled very inhumanly and pulled out one of his knives. Jesse stopped when he saw the silver blade pointed at him. "Just stay away from me, Jesse. You and the rest of your Pack better stay away from my family."

"Or what?" Jesse asked, his face taking a hard, cold expression that made Jaden's heart sink.

"Or I'll kill you myself," Jaden said, gripping his knife tighter.

Jesse did his best to hide his hurt expression. He couldn't believe that Jaden was doing this. He could bearly understand what Jaden was going through. He could understand the feeling of being under stress from his family, and Jesse knew that was playing a big part in this. But he couldn't understand why Jaden still stuck with it. Jesse had broken away from his family when they were getting on his nerves.

Jaden was fighting back tears the entire time. He hoped Jesse would understand. Being with the bluenet, it was so easy to forget that he was a Devil. But he was, and Jaden was a Devil Hunter. They were supposed to be bitter rivals, hate each other, try to kill the other. But, they fall in love? How did that happen. It was strange, and Jaden did not like it at all, not matter how great it made him feel.

"Alright, Jay," Jesse said, baking off. "I get it. This is goodbye then."

"Goodbye," Jaden said, his eyes cold.

Jesse nodded, turned his back, and walked away. As soon as his back was turned, his eyes started to overflow with tears. Jaden's did as well as he put his knife away. He turned to go back home, only to run right into Yusei.

"I'm not gonna judge you," Yusei said, his hands in his pockets.

"Then why are you here?" Jaden asked, wiping his tears away.

"To make sure he doesn't hurt you," Yusei said, reaching up to thumb away more tears. "When I heard him say he loved you, I really thought that it was a good thing. But it turns out that _that_ hurt you even more, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Jaden said with a nod. Yusei pulled him into a tight hug, letting his brother sob in his shoulders. "God, Yusei, I love him! I love him and I can't!"

"I understand," Yusei said, rubbing his back gently.

"How?" Jaden asked, wiping his tears away with the corner of Yusei's collar. "You would never fall for a Devil…"

"I think I may have," Yusei said calmly.

"Who?" Jaden asked, resting his head on Yusei's shoulder.

"Two, actually," Yusei said, nodding.

"Kalin is obviously one," Jaden offered.

"Obviously," Yusei agreed.

"Who's the other?" Jaden asked, his curiosity peeked.

"I think it's…" Yusei hesitated and then smiled a little. "Jack Atlas…"


	7. Chapter 6: Homecoming

**Chapter 6: Homecoming**

Haou walked into his home very late Saturday evening. He was exhausted, and the bazooka on his back weighted a ton. He leaned it against the wall in the foyer and collapsed onto the couch. He wanted to rest. He just wanted to sleep and not wake up for a week.

"Haou, is that you?"

The second Haou heard the voice, he felt energy return to him. He jumped off the couch and ran right into Yusei's waiting arms. He hugged his brother so tightly that he actually lifted Yusei off the floor. He didn't know how much he missed his big brother until he hadn't seen him (or heard his nagging) in over a week.

"I missed you, Yusei," Haou said as his energy started to dissipate. He collapsed in Yusei's arm, making his brother chuckle.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Yusei said, picking up his brother bridal style. He carried Haou back to their room and smiled.

Their room had a strange set up. The boys had refused to be parted since their parents died, and thus shared the same room. However, they had taken it a step further. There was a queen sized bed in the middle where Jaden was still sleeping. Kalin, in his cat form, was curled up at the end of the bed. He picked up his head when he heard people enter, and then put his back down and went to sleep. Yusei placed Haou on the side of the bed that was still sort of made. Haou shed his black clock and shoes and crawled under the covers. Yusei went to the other side and slipped in, making Jaden stir.

"Is Haou home…?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"I'm right here, bro," Haou said, wrapping his arm around Jaden's middle.

"Yay…" Jaden said happily, hugging Haou's arm tightly. "We missed you."

"I missed you too," Haou said with a smile. "Now go to sleep."

"Kay…" Jaden said, yawning and falling right asleep again.

"Now take your own advice," Yusei said, reaching over Jaden to ruffle Haou's hair. "Sleep."

"Kay…" Haou said, yawning and snuggling closer to Jaden before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Haou smiled as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. As soon as she saw him, Kisara ran over and pulled Haou into a great big hug. He hugged her back and smiled happily. Kisara was so much like the boy's mother that they had immediately accepted her, unlike her stiff husband.

"Haou, darling, it's so good to see you!" Kisara cried, pulling away to look in his eyes. "We're never sending you way again, dear, I promise! We missed you far too much! How were your jobs? Did you do well at least? Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine, Kisa, I'm really fine," Haou said with a smile. He sat down at the island next to Jaden, who immediately hugged him. "Oh look, I have a leech."

"Yes, and this leech missed you," Jaden said with a chuckle. "Can you lift my waffle to my mouth? I don't want to let go." Haou chuckled and lifted the peanut butter smothered waffle to Jaden, who took a huge bite out of it.

"How were your jobs?" Seto asked, all business as usual.

"Great," Haou said with a smile. "I nabbed all but one."

"Which one?" Seto asked, making Yusei slap his arm.

"Shut up, moron," Yusei hissed, making Seto jolt. He then turned to Haou and rubbed his back soothingly. "One Devil doesn't mean a thing."

"He got away from me," Haou snapped, glaring at Yusei.

"It still doesn't mean a thing," Yusei said, getting a little nervous. "I mean, Devils get away from me plenty of times."

"Oh yeah?" Haou asked, incredulously. "When?"

"Oh, well, pfffft…" Yusei sputtered, trying to keep his cool. "Well, I can't think of any at the moment. But I know that there have been ones that get away!"

"Sure…" Haou said miserably.

"Look, it's not that bad," Jaden said, nuzzling Haou's neck affectionately. "I have a lot that get away from me."

"You don't understand!" Haou cried, pouting. "I think I let him get away…"

"Oh…" Yusei gasped, running over to Haou's other side and pulling him into a hug. "Hey, I remember, just Friday, I let my mark get away from me. No joke, I had him and I let him go."

"My God…" Haou chuckled. "What, did you like the Devil or something?"

The boys laughed, but Yusei was sure that Haou had no idea how right he was. Haou smiled at his brothers, knowing that he hit the mark. It was barely noticeable, but Haou could see the small tint of pink on Yusei's cheeks. When he thought about his own job, he also turned a little pink.

"So, what's new?" Haou asked, making the two stop chuckling.

"Well, we need to fill you in on everything," Yusei said, pulling up a third stool.

Nearly an hour and a half and two location changes later, the story of the week had been told. They needed to move up to their room to finish the tale, so Yusei told the details of his Friday morning to his brothers. They laughed at him at first, but understood his feelings. Jaden also told of his Friday, making him cry and his brothers hug him and comfort him.

"Well, that was quite a tale," Haou said with a nod.

"Now, you need to tell us about your week," Yusei said, still rubbing Jaden's back.

"Well, it was really boring," Haou said with a shrug. "You know, killing Devils for a week. It's not really a tale. My marks were really weak. Well, except the one that got away…"

"That sucks," Jaden mumbled. "Well, at least you won't have to see him again!"

"Y-yeah, right…." Haou said nervously. "Never again…"

Yusei sensed something up with his brother. But, he wisely chose not to say anything. He would find out in time….

* * *

That night, the boys were sleeping soundly. Or at least, that's how it looked. Haou was wide awake. He was a little nervous as to what was going to happen. Would his brother's wake up? Would they find out? Haou hoped that they wouldn't find out…

A soft knock was heard at the window. Haou carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake his brothers or Kalin. He slipped over to the window and smiled. He opened it, letting a blue wolf jump into the room. Haou chuckled as the wolf shook out the water that was clinging to his fur.

**"It is pouring outside, fucking rain…."** the wolf growled.

"It's raining?" Haou asked in a hushed tone. He looked over to an unexpecting Yusei and sighed sadly. "Poor Yus. He'll be in a bad mood tomorrow…"

**"Dear God… That's fucked up…"** the wolf chuckled, seeing the boys in the bed.

"Shut up!" Haou hissed, lightly hitting his muzzle. "Please change, you're dripping all over the floor."

**"Fine,"** the wolf huffed. He changed and a Jesse look a like was standing in front of Haou. His orange eyes burned brightly from the recent use of his Devil powers. "Hay, Babe."

"Hey yourself," Haou smirked, stepping forward. He linked his arms around the Devi's neck and kissed him lightly. The Devil kissed him back, smiling to himself. "Have a nice trip?"

"I had to avoid a Hunter, run though the worst part of town, nearly get killed several time…" the Devil said with an exasperated sigh.

"That's terrible," Haou said with a chuckle.

"But you're worth it," the Devil said, kissing Haou lightly again.

"Good to know," Haou smiled. He then got really nervous and looked back to his brothers. "Jehu… I don't know if we should…"

"Does your family's approval really mean that much to you?" Jehu asked, cupping Haou's cheek.

"It does," Haou said with a nod. "I just don't want them to hate me. We're all we have left…"

"Well then, let's get their approval!" Jehu said, detaching himself was Haou and going over to the bed.

"No!" Haou cried, instantly clamping his hands over his mouth. But it was too late. Yusei had already jolted upright and had a gun to Jehu's face. "Yusei stop!"

"What are you doing here?" Yusei asked, shaking Jaden awake.

"I'm here to see Haou," Jehu said, putting his hands in a surrender position.

"Then why not come at a more reasonable hour?" Yusei asked, glaring daggers at the Devil.

"Because Seto would be awake," Jehu said, making Yusei have a realization.

"Get the fuck out of here," Yusei growled.

"No," Jehu said. "You have the wrong idea. I don't want to hurt him!"

"Bull shit!" Yusei snapped, making the twins jolt.

"It's true!" Jehu cried, almost pleading. "I love him…"

"Cut the shit, Jesse," Jaden snapped, also glaring at the bluenet. "What, you can't have me, so you go after my brother instead?"

"Jesse?" Jehu asked, confused. He then burst out into laughter, making all three brothers clamp a hand over his mouth to quiet him. When he was finally done, he asked, "You think I'm Jesse?"

"Aren't you?" Jaden asked, confused.

"No, I'm his twin, Jehu," Jehu said simply.

"Great, twins for twins!" Yusei groaned, putting the gun back under the pillow.

"Is he alright?" Jehu asked Haou.

"Yeah," Haou said with a sigh.

"So," Yusei started, sounding like a girl who wants to gossip. "How did you two meet?"

"This is the Devil that got away," Haou said, making the boys gasp. Instantly, there was a gun pointed between his eyes and a knife at his throat. "Dear God…"

"Stop helping me," Jehu grumbled. "Look, fellows, lets put the weapons away and talk about this like civilized people."

"Not a chance," Yusei snapped, standing so that they were at eye level. "Like it or not, you're still a mark."

"Please don't kill him," Haou begged, giving Yusei the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom.

"Don't give me those eyes," Yusei said, his resolve faltering. Haou's pout only deepened, making Yusei groan and chuck his gun across the room. "Goddamn it!"

"Thank you!" Haou said happily, quickly hugging Yusei. "You're the best big brother in the world!"

"I better be," Yusei said with a chuckle, hugging Haou back.

"Am I off the hook?" Jehu asked, glancing down at the knife that was on his throat.

"Jaden let him go," Yusei said, making Jaden retract the blade. "I just have a litmus test for you."

"Can I wait a week?" Jehu asked, making Haou palm face.

"It's just some questions," Yusei reassured him. "You said you're Jesse's brother. Are you affiliated with Jack's Pack at all other than that?"

"No way in Hell!" Jehu cried. "I hate that Australian ass and his Pack of mis-fits!"

"Good answer," Yusei said with a chuckle. "I guess he's alright." Yusei then grabbed the front of Jehu's shirt and pulled him closer so they were literally face to face. Yusei then said darkly, "But if you hurt Haou, I will hunt you down. You life will become a living Hell and I will make sure you regret the day you were conceived. Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently…" Jehu gulped, getting scared.

"Good," Yusei said with a smile. "You go with my blessings."

"Yes!" Haou cried, jumping on Jehu and giving him a big hug.

Jaden smiled as the two kissed briefly. He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched them though. He wished that he could be with Jesse. But his conscience would never allow him. He could never be with someone as pure as Jesse while Jaden was a Devil Hunter. He would never be able to rid himself of the idea that he might have killed one of Jesse's relatives without knowing.

* * *

**A/N: **Darkspiritshipping!

lol, i liked this chapter~~

and, just for clarification, all Devils have three different forms. first is their human form. then the animal form of whatever demon they are, like Jack's second form is a praying mantis and Jehu's is a regular wolf. the third form is the actual Devil form, which is a lot scarier, meaner, and usually uglier then the animal form. like Jehu's third form would be a high Werewolf on steroids, basically. i hope this clears up whatever confusion there may have been.

enjoy~


	8. Chapter 7: A New Day

**Chapter 7: A New Day**

Yusei walked into school the next day, a little nervous. He hadn't dealt with Jack since Friday morning, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. To make things worse, it was raining. Yusei was a jittering, fidgety mess. He just wanted to go home and hide under his bed, but he had a full day of school that day…

Nearly the entire day, Yusei and Jack had not spoken to each other. Jack had made the smart choice and sat on the opposite side of the classroom from Yusei. That was making Yusei more nervous that anything. He seemed to have gotten used to Jack's constant flirting and annoyance.

During lunch that day, Yusei was sitting with Kaiser, Kalin, Jaden, Syrus, Atticus, Chaz, Kezan, Asuka, and Bastion. They were sitting where they always did, near the windows at the end of the cafeteria. Yusei was sitting in a way that he had a perfect view of all the doors to the cafeteria and the kitchen. So, when Jack started walking over to their table, Yusei saw it right away.

"Yusei," Jack said, coming up to stand before Yusei.

"Jack," Yusei said calmly.

"We need to talk," Jack said, rocking back on his heals. "Privately."

"Fine," Yusei said, standing. "I know where we can go."

Yusei walked right out of the cafeteria, knowing Jack was following, He went down a small hall that was across from the cafeteria and behind the stage. Down the hall, where were several sound proof practice rooms for the choral students. Yusei shoved Jack into one of those, closed the door, and kept the lights off. Their Devil senses allowed them to see each other in the dark. Yusei shifted nervously. It almost sounded kinky. Someone himself and someone he was attracted to alone in a dark, soundproof room…

"I wanted to apologize," Jack said, also a little nervous. "What happened Friday… I don't know what happened…"

"Me either," Yusei said with a nod.

"Why don't we both just forget it happened?" Jack asked, offering his hand. "Just get to know each other."

"Agreed," Yusei said, taking the Australian's hand.

"Do you think we…" Jack started hesitantly, making Yusei's cock his head in confusion. "Think we could be friends?"

Yusei smiled pleasantly at the thought. "Yeah, I think we can," Yusei said with chuckle.

Just then, thunder clapped so loudly that the school shook. Yusei jumped a foot in the air, right into Jack's arms. Jack had also jumped, so the two fell against the piano bench. Yusei was shaking he was so scared. Jack rubbed his back soothingly until the boy calmed.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Jack asked as soon as the shaking stopped.

"I told you already," Yusei whimpered. "I'm terrified of rain, and thunder is even worse."

"Well, it'll stop raining soon enough," Jack said with a chuckle. "You won't need to worry."

"I'm sure…" Yusei said with a smile, putting his head back on Jack's shoulder. _'I'll be fine since you're with me.'_

Yusei wasn't sure what made him think that, but part of him was glad that he did. He felt safe in Jack's arms. He wasn't sure why that thought didn't scare him. He was a Hunter, he shouldn't feel safe with a Devil. But the fact remained that he was, and there was nothing he could do.

Jack calmed Yusei down and brought him back to lunch. They parted ways and Jack went back to his Pack while Yusei stayed with his friends. They asked him what happened, and he just casually brushed it off and continued to write his book. Several times, his eyes slid over to where Jack was sitting with his Pack. A couple of times, he saw Jack looking back through the corner of his eyes. This just made Yusei chuckle and avert his eyes.

When they got into class, Jack sat next to him, but didn't flirt. He asked Yusei a regular question about the class. That got them talking until the bell rang. Then, the Mr. Banner called the class to attention and paired everyone off. Jack and Yusei were paired together. It was a science lab, so they were working with chemicals. Jack wasn't annoying Yusei, in fact he was working really hard on the lab. It was boggling Yusei's mind.

Then, in government, Jack was struggling again. Yusei helped him, and Jack was actually grateful. Blister had been watching them and realized that this may actually be good for Yusei. This was going to be an interesting rest of the year…

* * *

**A/N: **short chapter is short...

not much to say about this one...

enjoy~


	9. Chapter 8: A Big Time Skip

**Chapter 8: A big time skip**

The next few months passed much like that. Jack was civil, as was Yusei. Yusei continued to Hunt, finding a sweet release in killing the Devils. It got out the frustration that he couldn't when he was around Jack. Seto had been happy that Yusei was focusing on Hunting.

Jack and Yusei began to grow very close. On the surface, they were just school chums who helped each other in class. Even to Seto, the two were nothing more than school friends. But they became best friends. Soon, it was getting hard to remember that Jack was a Devil and Yusei was a Devil Hunter.

On Halloween, Yusei found out what the other's full Devil forms were. Yusei found out then why they were a Pack. They were special Devils who full Devil form was humanoid. Carly was a hummingbird, with large wings, talons, and feathers (1). Misty was a Lizard, with an elongated snout, claws, and scales all over her body. Edo looked like Mr. Hide with chains, long black hair and a mask over his face (2). Jesse was a Werewolf with teal blue fur. Adrian was no where to be found at first, but appeared later in his human form. He said that being a cloud was too much trouble for one day. Jim and Jack were the only Devils who decided to stay in their human form the entire day. Yusei had been a smart ass and dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow, just to piss Jack off.

Christmas was a fun time for both Packs. Jehu and Haou had run off for a little, saying they wanted to have a romantic time. Yusei had his suspicions, but he let them go. Jaden had gotten even more depressed when Haou left. Jim and Misty were no where to be found, Adrian was being a Hermit and not wanting to leave the house. Jack and Yusei were hanging out all the time. Edo had hooked up with Chaz. So, that only left Jesse and Jaden. Jaden had tried to avoid Jesse, but found that when Jack was being persistent, it was hard to avoid anything. Thus Jaden was forced to hate the one person he loved. But for some reason, Jesse had seen right through it and decided to just give Jaden space. He had the idea that Jaden would come back when he was ready.

Yusei had met up with Jack two days before Christmas. The Pack was leaving for Australia for the rest of Winter Break, so Jack wanted to see Yusei again before they left. They had both gotten a gift for the other, and they seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength. They both got each other a necklace. The one Yusei got was simple, silver with a shooting star, since Jack and expressed an interest in the stars on more than on occasion. The one Jack got Yusei was a little more elaborate. It was a teardrop shaped sapphire set in gold. When Yusei asked about the shape, Jack just laughed and said that he chose that shape because it reminded him of Yusei's fear of rain. Instead of freaking out, Yusei chuckled and put it on right away. It was their little secrete, and Jack turned it into a nice memory.

When school resumed in the New Year, it was as if nothing changed. Jack's Pack came back just as school resumed. It was cold and rainy, but there was no snow. Most of the Christmas snow had melted, leaving just ice behind. Yusei was miserable, but Jack managed to cheer him up when they were in school.

February was torture for the Fudo brothers. Haou had a fight with Jehu and now they weren't on speaking terms. Haou had been bitching about Jehu since their break up and was taking more jobs that kept him out of the city longer. Yusei knew it was so that Haou had no chance of running into Jehu, but he still thought it was a little childish. They should have made up by now. Yusei knew he made a threat to Jehu about hurting Haou, but after hearing both sides of the story, he knew it was a big misunderstanding and backed off.

Jaden had tried to commit suicide. He was fed up with things falling apart at home. He had been so depressed over Jesse that he said it was killing him. Jaden described it as being torture seeing Jesse every day and not being able to be anything more than acquaintances with him. So, one night when he was supposed to be out on a job, he slit his own throat. Thank God, he was found in time and taken to a hospital. He survived and didn't remember a thing. He asked about what happened, and of course he was told. It scared Yusei that Jaden didn't seem at all perturbed by what happened. There had to be someone with Jaden at all times, not including family members. After three weeks, Jaden was released, put on medication and was taken to a therapist weekly.

Yusei was having it really rough. He was the person that police kept coming to about what happened to Jaden. Not only that, he was the one that volunteered to stay with Jaden. That meant he missed school. Yusei wasn't worried, he was really smart and managed to pass his classes even with all his absences. But he was under a lot of stress. His book needed to be done before the end of the school year and it was barely half way finished. His grades were suffering because he was never in class. His friends were beginning to worry about Yusei slinking into the same depression. But Yusei had no fear of that. He wasn't going to leave his baby brothers alone.

Jesse had come to see Jaden once while he was in the hospital. At first, Yusei had flipped when he saw Jesse and started screaming at him, saying he was the cause of it. But Jaden stopped him and asked him to leave the room. Yusei had glared at Jesse and left. Twenty minutes later, Jaden started screaming. When Yusei came in, the nurse with Jaden was trying to calm him and Jesse looked scared shitless. Yusei had forcibly removed Jesse from the hospital and threatened that if Jesse was ever seen around Jaden again, he would be killed on the spot.

But, fortunately for Jaden's sanity, Jesse didn't give up. One night soon before he was released, Jaden let Jesse in through the window and Jesse apologized. He begged and pleaded for Jaden to forgive him for whatever he had done. Jaden had been so touched that Jesse would risk coming to see him and apologize something that that wasn't his fault that he couldn't stay mad. Jaden explained why he thought they couldn't be together. Jesse had understood and told Jaden that any family Jesse had, minus Jehu, had been killed long before Jaden was born. With his guilt gone, Jaden threw himself at Jesse and kiss him passionately. The next morning, Yusei came in to find Jaden sleeping in Jesse's arms.

As March began to roll around, things started looking up. Jaden was with Jesse, and they were happy as could be. Yusei improved his grades enough to pass (to his standards). Haou even went to look for Jehu to make up. Yusei finally thought things were getting better…

* * *

**A/N: **(1)Harpies Lady

(2)Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster

lols, i love this chapter.

all prose, no dialogue!

so hard to write...

kinda slow, a lot happens.

yes, Jaden attempts suicide. poor Jaden, he's in so much pain...

this took FOREVER to write, espeically around the suicide stuff. around the same time, one of my friends tried to commit suicide... so it's a rough chapter for me.

enjoy


	10. Chapter 9: Injured

**Chapter 9: Injured**

Yusei shot the Devil in front of him mercilessly. The thing was so fast, though, it kept getting away. Yusei growled and pulled out his sword and stabbed the Devil, pinning it to the wall. Just before he shot it, the Devil shot out a tentacle and whacked the back of Yusei's right leg. Yusei cried out and fell over, gripping the back of his leg.

"Fucker," Yusei hissed, raising his gun and shooting the guts right out of the Devil.

Yusei pulled his sword out and put it on his back. He kicked the head of the Devil again before he attempted to walk off. As soon as he put any weight on his right leg, he collapsed on the ground. He swore again and tried to look at where the Devil hit him. The skin wasn't broken, but Yusei saw a rather nasty bruise already forming just under his knee.

Yusei swore again and gingerly crawled over to the side of a building. He sat down at the base of the wall and leaned against it. He was exhausted. That Devil had been particularly difficult, and the injury he now had didn't help his bad mood. He pulled out his phone to call someone and tell them where he was. He didn't think he would make it home if he couldn't put any pressure of his right leg. Just as he started dialing the number, his phone's battery died.

"Perfect," Yusei said sarcastically as he put the phone back in his pocket. Just then, the gloomy skies opened up, pour buckets of rain all over Yusei. Yusei punched the wall in frustration. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO GO WRONG?"

Yusei could only sit there in the rain. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The rain was so heavy that he could barely see a few feet in front of him. He figured this was a rather shitty day so far. His calculus teacher 'forgot' to tell them about a test the next day, and Yusei was unprepared. He was planning to study after this job, but now he wasn't sure when he was going to be home. Also, the only thing he'd eaten all day was a piece of toast in the morning while running to the bus. So here Yusei was, he was unprepared for his test the next day, he sitting in the rain in the bad part of town, there could be Devils all over, he was out of ammo, and he was hurt, hungry and scared.

Yeah, Yusei had his priorities sorted out.

A clap of thunder sounded across the sky, making Yusei whimper and burry his face in his knees. He was having déjà vu and remembered this happening to him once before. Of course, the last time it happened he wasn't injured, just young and scared. It reminded Yusei of a song that calmed him that a stranger sang to help him that day. He hummed a little bit of it and when the thunder clapped again, he softly sang.

"_Dancing bears… painted wings… things I almost remember,"_ Yusei sang, already feeling calm with the soft lullaby. _"And a song someone sings, once upon a December…"_

As Yusei continued the song, he began to feel at ease again. That song always helped when it was storming outside. When he was just starting out as a Devil Hunter, he got caught in the rain much like he was at the moment. It was most likely around the same area too. He was too scared to move and had just curled up on the ground. He got a bad cold from it, but he didn't care. The memory of his parent's death was still fresh in his head at the time. Just when he thought he was going to go insane, someone came and helped him. He couldn't remember who it was for the life of him, but he remembered what they did. The person calmed him, stayed with him in the rain, sang that song to put him to sleep, and then took Yusei back to Seto and Kisara. Yusei still wished he got the boy's name…

As the song trailed off, Yusei picked up the faint sent of Devil. He knew that to be able to smell it in this rain meant that it was close. Yusei grabbed his sword and held it as if ready to attack. If this Devil didn't know he was injured, then he may be able to get out of it.

"Yusei? Is that you?" Yusei recognized the voice and squinted through the rain. He saw a small person running towards him. When the person was close enough, Yusei said Mokuba and his big, worried blue eyes. "It is you, Yusei! What are you doing in the rain?"

"I could ask you the same," Yusei said with a sigh. He pointed to his injury and said, "I can't walk and my phone's battery is dead. So I'm sorta stranded. Your turn."

"Jack took me to the park," Mokuba said, kneeling down. "I kinda ran ahead, so he'll be here any second."

"Mokuba where are you?" the two heard Jack scream.

"Over here!" Mokuba screamed back, waving his hands.

"Good God," Jack muttered, walking over to the two. "Don't run off in this storm, I can barely see…"

"Jack, Yusei's hurt!" Mokuba cried, looking from Jack to Yusei.

"Yusei?" Jack asked, squinting through the rain. He then saw Yusei sitting against the building. Jack was at his side in an instant. "What happened?"

"Hunting," Yusei said, as if that was the answer to everything.

"What's hurt?" Jack asked, not seeing any marks other than a few scratches.

"Fucking Devil did something to my leg," Yusei said, rubbing his sore calf. "I fucking hate Devils…" Yusei then looked up and remembered who he was with. "Present company excluded, of course."

"Well, can you walk?" Jack asked, wrapping his arm around Yusei's waist and pulling Yusei's right arm over Jack's shoulder. Mokuba ran ahead, saying something about getting the house ready.

"You really think I would be out in the rain if I could?" Yusei asked, looking at Jack like he was stupid.

"Right, that was a stupid question…" Jack said, nodding. "Well, our place isn't too far. You remember it, right?"

"Yeah," Yusei said, leaning heavily on Jack as they limped through the rain.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Jack asked, wondering about the competence of the local Hunters.

"Dead battery," Yusei said with a sigh.

"Epic fail," Jack said, chuckling. "My phone's in my front pocket if you want call your brothers."

"Later," Yusei said, sighing in exhaustion.

"We're here," Jack said, leading Yusei inside the dry building.

As soon as they were inside, Yusei all but collapsed onto the floor. He was so tired, and his leg was in so much pain it couldn't support even the tiniest bit of weight. Jack caught him and led him over to the couch, forcing Yusei to lie down. Jack inspected the wound quickly, making a slightly dusting of pink find its way to Yusei's cheeks. He didn't know why, but he was starting to feel a little turned on by Jack's hands on his leg.

"You really did a number on this," Jack muttered, forcing back a glare. "What did you do to it?"

"No me, my mark!" Yusei snapped, sitting up. "Fucking tentacles did something to my knee…"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Jack asked, sitting back on his haunches.

"Just wait," Yusei said with a shrug. "It should be healed in a few hours."

"Want to call your brothers?" Jack asked.

"Jaden is with Jesse and Haou is incommunicado," Yusei sighed. "And I'm not calling Seto. He'll just yell at me."

"Well, then how are you going to get home?" Jack asked slyly.

"If I knew that, I would be home already," Yusei said irritably. He now understood why Jack would be failing his classes without Yusei's help. Jack was a moron. Just then, Jack stood and started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To get my car," Jack said simply.

Jack walked out, leaving Yusei and Mokuba alone in the building. Yusei had become like a second brother to Mokuba since he spent so much time with Jack, so the meeting wasn't awkward. However, when there was nothing to talk about or say, then the silence that pressed on became too much. That was, of course, until Mokuba spoke up.

"So do you like Jack, Yusei?" Mokuba asked so directly that Yusei literally jumped.

"Uhh… well… it's complicated," Yusei said, looking down to hide the slightly blush on his cheeks. "And a little kid like you doesn't need to know about it…"

"How old do you think I am?" Mokuba asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"Umm… 10, 11?" Yusei asked. Mokuba just chuckled.

"I'm 13," Mokuba corrected him.

"That's still young," Yusei said with a sigh. "Too young to be having this conversation."

"Still, do you like him or not?" Mokuba asked, pouting cutely.

That was something Yusei needed to ask himself. Did he like Jack? He wasn't sure. His mind was screaming at him to say no. Jack was a Devil, the leader of a very dangerous pack. Yusei should have killed him many months ago. But then Yusei was reminded of that kiss. That sweet first kiss. Yusei had wanted to forget about that, but he found it very difficult to do so. He felt his face heat up as he remembered that day.

"So is that a yes?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Before Yusei could respond, Jack waltzed back in victoriously. Yusei could feel his spirits brighten when he saw Jack smile at him. He also felt his face heat up because of his thoughts not moments ago. Mokuba chuckled knowingly.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked, coming over to the couch.

"Yeah," Yusei said with a nod.

"Here, let me help you," Jack said as he saw Yusei try to stand. He hooked an arm around the raven's waist and helped him stand. Yusei felt his face become even hotter. He knew he was blushing. Jack just chuckled and helped Yusei into his car. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Shitty," Yusei replied simply.

"I was looking for something a little more descriptive, but I guess that will have to do…" Jack sighed. "How's Jaden?"

"Fine," Yusei shrugged. "He's been getting a lot better, with the whole 'suicidal' thing."

"That's good," Jack said with a smile, sparing a glance at Yusei before focusing back on the road before him.

"At this point, I'm waiting for his scent to change," Yusei said with a sigh.

"His scent…? Why?" Jack asked, utterly confused. "Why would his scent change?"

"You're a Devil and you don't know?" Yusei asked with a chuckle. "A Devil's scent changes when they mate."

"I knew that," Jack said with a sigh. "Why do you think his scent will change anytime soon?"

"Because I know he'll hook up with Jesse," Yusei said simply.

"And you're okay with that?" Jack asked, almost surprised.

"I've been fine with it for months," Yusei said with a miserable sigh. He leaned his hand on his palm and looked out the window and muttered, "I've learned to not get in the way of love. It just causes so much more pain and suffering… I promised my father I would protect my brothers, not hurt them like I did…"

"Did you ever tell him that?" Jack asked, sparing a glance at Yusei. Who shook his head. "Why not? I'm sure if Jaden knew then this insanity wouldn't have happened."

"I couldn't tell him," Yusei said guiltily. "Because then I would have to admit that I… nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Jack hummed and turned his eyes back to the road. He figured that Yusei would tell him when he was ready. Jack could not help but be curious. He wanted to know so badly what Yusei was going to say. Jack had a good idea, but he wanted to be sure.

A few minutes later, Jack pulled up to Yusei's house. When Jack actually looked at the building, he nearly jumped. He assumed that maybe Seto, or even Kisara would be home. But the house was pitch black inside. He heard Yusei sigh and grab his sword.

"Is that normal?" Jack asked, looking at the house and turning off the car.

"Yeah," Yusei said forlornly. "Kisara told us that she would be working on a show tonight. Seto is stuck in the office until tomorrow. Jaden is with Jesse all weekend and Haou… well, we have no idea where Haou is at the moment…"

"How long have you been home alone?" Jack asked in a worried tone.

"Umm… when was it…?" Yusei asked himself, looking up to the roof of the car in thought. "Let's see… Haou left… a few weeks ago… Jaden was gone… Friday? Thursday. No, it was Friday. Seto hasn't been home for… a week? Maybe, more? Less? Less. A few days. And Kisara… Has not been home since yesterday… So I have been alone since yesterday."

"My God…" Jack breathed. "I'm sorry, but your family is a little wacky."

"No, no, I agree," Yusei said with a nod. "We're very, very crazy. It was comes from having a Devil as a father and a human as a mother. From what I heard, my father was very… well, he was calm, cool and collected."

"Ah, yes, the Great Devil Hakase Fudo," Jack said with a nod. "I remember him. I looked up to him when I was growing up. And you're right, he was very calm. From what I heard, not even Satan could make him flinch."

"Yeah…" Yusei said with a fond smile. "I'm proud to say I'm his son…. Anyway, when he was with me and Jaden and Haou, he was so much fun. He would pick us up over his head sometimes and run around the room, saying that we were flying. And poor Jaden was afraid of heights, so when Father would pick him up, he would start screaming and kicking wanting to get down. Then Mother would come in and tell Father to put Jaden down and then she'd chew my father out. It was so funny watching a human woman yelling at the most powerful Devil ever and actually making him scared."

"Ah, yes, Hell hath to wrath like a mother scorned," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Father would tell us later that he was actually scared when Mother yelled at him," Yusei said with a chuckle. "The look on his face was priceless. He would be looking at the floor and shuffling his feet and he couldn't put a sentence together to save his life. It would make us laugh so hard. And Mother would smile at us when she saw us smiling, snap one last time at Father, and then go back to whatever she was doing before. God, I miss them so much…"

"What happened to them, if it's not a rude question?" Jack asked carefully.

"A giant spider demon killed them," Yusei said, clenching his fists together. "Murdered them in their sleep no less!"

"Yusei, calm down," Jack said calmly, putting a hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"I can't help it," Yusei hissed through gritted teeth. "I swore on that day that I would kill any Devil that could cause my family harm."

"That explains so much," Jack said with sudden realization.

"Explains what?" Yusei asked, looking up at Jack with curiosity in his eyes, every bit of his previous anger gone.

"Why you were so hostile to us," Jack said simply. "Especially Jesse, the poor kid. He was scared shitless of you for weeks."

"Epic," Yusei said with a sadistic chuckle.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Jack said, getting out of the car. He went over to Yusei's side and opened the door. He went to scoop Yusei's up bridal style when Yusei jolted back. "What's wrong?"

"I can walk," Yusei said, unbuckling his seat belt and swinging his legs out of the car. "You don't have to carry my like I'm some inva—ACK!" Yusei tried to take a step out of the car on his bad leg and instantly fell over into a small puddle. Jack face palmed and bent down.

"Need help now?" Jack asked with an innocent smile.

"Yes please," Yusei said sheepishly.

Jack chuckled and picked Yusei up bridal style. Yusei felt his face heat up as Jack carried him up to the porch. Jack smirked when he felt Yusei bury his face in Jack's shoulder. He tried the door, only to find that it was locked. Yusei sighed and reached into his pocket, handing Jack the skeleton key.

"Yusei, what is this?" Jack asked, looking at the very, very old key.

"The key to the front door," Yusei said simply.

"My God, anyone can break into houses with these locks," Jack said, unlocking the door and kicking it open. He walked inside and looked around a little. "Um, do you want to change out of your wet clothes?"

"Yes, please," Yusei said, pointing up the stairs. "It's the door on the left as soon as you go up the stairs. It has an 'Enter At Your Own Risk' sign on the door."

"Alright," Jack said, walking up the stairs.

When Jack got up the stairs, his eyes immediately landed on the door. He sighed at the sign and opened the door. He instantly realized why the sign was there. The room was a complete mess. Jack could barely see the floor due to the clutter. On the little bit of the hard wood that he did see, it was covered in dust. Jack sighed and set Yusei down on the queen sized bed. He then looked around a little, confused.

"Um, where are your nightclothes?" Jack asked, looking at the mess.

"Right here," Yusei said, pulling out a pair of motorcycle Snoopy pajama pants and a T-shirt out from under the pillow.

Jack nodded and turned around as Yusei began to change. He was going to be patient and not do anything, but Jack felt a nagging in his gut. He let his instincts take over and began to shed himself of his soaked leather coat and white shirt. He turned around and before Yusei could process what was happening, Jack had him pinned to the bed, kissing him deeply.

Yusei was about to fight back. He was about to throw Jack off and then kill the Devil for doing something like that. But, he felt something with in him that he never felt before. As they gave into the feelings of passion and pleasure, they didn't realize something more happening. Something exciting that would change their lives forever. They were not just fucking that night.

They were mating.

* * *

**A/N: **longest chapter to date.

i know, i skimped out on the smex. cause i wanted to focus more on the feeling than what they were actually doing,. and even that, i think i failed...

i don't really have much to say...

i tried to write this in school, but so many people read over my shoulders, so it was too awkward. and when i got home was near impossible.

BUT I GOT IT!

lols, enjoy all~~


	11. Chapter 10: Boyfriend?

**Chapter 10: Boyfriend..?**

Sun streamed through the window, hitting Yusei right in the eyes. He groaned and rolled over, snuggling closer to the person next to him. He took a deep breath and scrunched his nose up. That scent wasn't familiar, but at the same time it was. Yusei rubbed his eyes a little bit and slowly opened them. As soon as the blur of sleep left his eyes and he got his first good look at the person next to him, he freaked out.

Jack found himself pushed onto the floor, looking right down the barrel of a gun. Yusei was hyperventilating and trying to cover himself with the blankets. Jack put his hands up in a surrender position and chuckled nervously.

"Hehe…. Some night, eh Yusei?" Jack asked innocently. He flinched when he heard the sound of the gun being loaded. "Now, now, no need for violence…"

"Wait a second…. My scent…" Yusei breathed, sniffing his arm.

"Hey, mine too…" Jack said, realizing his own scent.

"It changed," they said in unison. They looked at each other, the sudden realization of what they did hitting them full force.

"Oh God, Seto's going to kill me…" Yusei groaned, dropping the gun and putting his head in his hands. "A Devil as my mate… Geez, that's going to go over well with the council…"

"Do you regret it?" Jack asked so suddenly that it made Yusei jump.

Yusei looked at Jack, who was looking down at the ground. Yusei looked down at the sheets and took a deep breath. Did he regret it? His mind was saying that he should, but his heart was saying something else. Yusei smiled and slipped out of the bed, gently placing himself in Jack's lap. He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and smiled.

"Why would I regret falling in love?" Yusei asked slyly. Jack smiled and pulled Yusei into a chaste, but passionate kiss. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Yusei," Jack cooed, running a hand through Yusei's hair.

Before they could start anything, there was a knock on the door. Yusei jumped up and slipped under the covers while Jack groped around the messy room for his pants.

"Yusei, Jack, I hope you two are up," Kisara's voice came floating into the room. "You have 30 minutes to get to school."

"We're up!" Yusei called, jumping up to get his own clothing.

"Alright, good," Kisara said happily. "Make sure you clean up your mess when you get home, alright?"

"Sure thing," Yusei said, stepping just a little too hard on his right leg. He yelped in pain, making Jack's head snap up. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Jack asked, watching his mate with a worried gaze.

"Positive," Yusei said with a nod as he finished getting dressed in record time. "I guess now I'll be limping for more than one reason."

"Then you can choose your excuse," Jack said, pulling on his own jacket. "Either your injury or sex. Pick your poison."

"D-don't say that so bluntly, please…" Yusei said nervously. "I don't want word getting around about this."

"People will find out whither we want them too or not," Jack said with a sigh. "Our scent is the same now. My entire pack will know in an instant that you're my mate."

"Same with mine…" Yusei groaned. "Shit, this is NOT how I imagined I would die…"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, immense worry washing over him. He came over to Yusei and cupped his cheek, making the raven look him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"When the Council of Hunters finds out I mated a Devil, I'll be executed," Yusei said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I won't let that happen," Jack said, pulling Yusei into a protective hug. "I swear to you, Yusei, I will not allow them to hurt you."

Yusei was speechless. He looked up to see the determination and love glinting in Jack's eyes. It nearly took Yusei's breath away. He let his head rest on Jack's strong, warm chest and just listened to his heartbeat. For the first time in a long time, Yusei felt safe in someone's arms.

* * *

Kalin paced the lobby, continually looking towards the doors to see if Yusei was there yet. He was getting really worried. The warning bell would ring soon and Yusei wasn't in school yet. Kalin knew one thing for sure about Yusei; it was that he was never late for school. Jaden was watching Kalin with mild amusement.

"Kalin, relax, will you?" Jaden asked with a sigh. He would have gone over to stop Kalin's pacing, but the arms wrapped around his middle made it rather hard to leave Jesse's lap. "Yusei will be here any minute."

"He'll be late if he gets here in a minute," Kalin said, exaggerating a little. "This is really unlike him…"

"Maybe he finally got some and is still sleepin'," Jesse suggested so casually that Jaden fell right off his lap.

"Jesse!" Jaden snapped, standing back up. "That's not nice!"

"It was just a suggestion!" Jesse cried, putting his hands in a surrender position. As he did, he saw Yusei walking towards them with Jack, their hands loosely intertwined. "Hey, speak a' the Devil!"

"Not funny, Anderson," Yusei said flatly, rolling his eyes.

As soon as Yusei and Jack got close enough to the two Packs, they saw their eyes going wide and jaws dropping. Yusei knew then that they all caught his scent and knew what happened. Yusei mentally braced himself for whatever would be hurled his way. He did not brace himself, however, for the Jaden that was hurled at him and tackled hugged him to the ground.

"!" Jaden cried, hugging Yusei so tightly that he couldn't breath.

"Jaden, let go!" Yusei snapped, pushing his brother off of him enough to get air into his lungs.

"But I'm just happy for you!" Jaden said with a pout. "You actually found someone who would be willing to stay with you for the rest of your life. It was a pleasant surprise."

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Jack asked, a little shocked.

"I don't think any of us are," Adrian said, looking around at the students.

"Yeah, we think it's great, mate!" Jim said, giving Jack a thumb up.

"Congrats," Misty said curtly.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Kalin said with a chuckle.

Before they could do much more, the warning bell rang. They group said their goodbyes and went off to their respective classes. Yusei was now glad that he and Jack had ever class together. They walked off to Literature, fingers laced together between them.

* * *

Yusei sat in Literature, looking around the room. School was starting in about ten minutes, so it was only him and Mr. Goodwin. Yusei had a job early that morning near the school, so he came right to school afterwards. Yusei was writing his book, getting to a few of the more lovey-dovey scenes between the heroine and her lover interest. Every time Yusei went to write the love interest's name, he accidentally wrote Jack's name.

After a few minutes of this, Yusei closed his book, logged in the time, and put everything away. He looked out the window and sighed. He and Jack had been together for nearly 5 weeks now. Yusei felt like he was on Cloud 9 every time he looked in Jack's eyes or saw his smile. He remembered Dante, his 'godfather', telling him that mating was a similar experience. Yusei smiled at the thought. He and Jack would be together forever, no matter what…

"Morning, love." The sudden voice of his mate made Yusei jump. He looked up to see Jack smiling at him, practically hovering over his desk. "You wouldn't happen to be thinking about me now, would you?"

"How did you know?" Yusei asked with a coy smile.

"You're writing my name over and over again on your log book," Jack said, looking down.

Yusei also looked down at his book and turned bright red. He had opened a blank page and absently wrote Jack's name, as he said, over and over again in English and Japanese. He snapped his book shut and shoved it back into his bag. Jack chuckled and kissed his cheek before sitting down next to him.

"So, I was on the computer the other day checking my email," Jack started, digging around in his bag. "And I accidentally clicked on this link that leads me to a web site for opera tickets. I was about to click out when I saw something that caught my eye." Jack pulled out an envelope and handed it to Yusei. "Happy Birthday, Yusei."

Yusei took the envelope and looked at it wearily. He had an idea as to what was inside, but he was a little confused. His birthday wasn't for another week. He opened it up and pulled out two tickets. He looked at the show and yelped happily. They were for 'Les Miserables'. Yusei had told Jack that he loved that show. Hakase would take Yusei and his brothers to see it whenever it was close by. However, Yusei hasn't seen it since his parents died. He looked up at Jack, who had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Yusei couldn't contain himself and tackle hugged Jack so hard that he fell off his chair.

"Thank you!" Yusei cried, kissing Jack passionately. Jack smiled into the kiss, glad that he was able to make Yusei happy.

"Boys," Goodwin said, making them jolt and separate. "Take your seats. Yusei, I thought we got passed your violent stage."

"We did," Yusei said with a smile. "I tackled him out of joy."

"Just don't tackle him at all," Goodwin said with a nod, turning back to his computer.

"Violent stage?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he and Yusei sat back down.

"It's what got me this," Yusei said, pointing to his criminal marker. "I got into a fight with a kid. It was really out of self defense, but because I won I got in trouble, got accused of starting the fight, arrested, then my permanent record came up and it came to light that I skipped school a bunch last year, then I was shipped off to the Facility."

"It really was a misunderstanding…" Jack said in shock, remembering what Yusei said when they first met. "That's terrible…"

"Yeah, well, I had it coming I guess," Yusei said with a shrug, looking down at the tickets on his desk. "A lot of people hate me."

"Well, that sucks for them," Jack said with a chuckle, putting his hands behind his head. "They are missing out knowing a really amazing person."

"Atlas!" Goodwin snapped, making the boys jump. "If you want to flirt, take it out of my classroom! It's making me sick!"

"Alright then," Jack said, standing up. He took Yusei's hand and dragged him out of the classroom, down the hall, and into the bathroom that was never used. Once the door was closed, he pinned Yusei against the wall with his hands above his head and smirked. "Now where was I?"

"I'm sure I have no idea," Yusei said, playing dumb. He hooked a leg around Jack's waist and slowly moved it down his leg, making Jack groan. Yusei leaned forward and gently kissed Jack's neck before he started to lick it slowly.

"Yusei…" Jack moaned, leaning down to capture Yusei's lips in a searing kiss.

Just as he did, the warning bell rang. Yusei broke the kiss and managed to slip out of Jack's grasp and out of the bathroom. Jack groaned and let his head bang against the wall. He straightened his jacket out before going back into the classroom. Yusei was sitting there, chatting pleasantly with Mr. Goodwin. Jack was amazed that Yusei could act like he wasn't almost fucked in the school bathrooms.

* * *

"I hate gym…" Yusei grumbled as they changed in the locker rooms. "I hate gym almost as much as I hate Devils."

"That doesn't make any sense," Jack said, pursing his lips in thought.

"I mean all Devils other than you," Yusei said offhandedly. Jack stared at Yusei. "And your pack."

"Better," Jack said simply.

Yusei sighed, pulled on his sneakers, and left the room. He went into the gym, only to see the white board in the middle with the words "PHYSICAL FITNESS TESTING" written on it. Yusei groaned again. He hated this part. It was over a week of doing all kinds of stupid things, like running the mile, sit ups and push ups, the sit and reach, and the shuttle run. It wasn't because he couldn't do it; he was a Half-Devil, so things like the mile and the sit ups were easy. But it was the fact that they were mandatory and he was naturally competitive.

"Coach, what part are we doing today?" Yusei asked, looking to one of the teachers.

"Sit ups and push ups," the coach said with a smile.

Yusei only groaned again.

"Alright, find a partner," the coach said. Yusei sighed and instantly looked at Jack, who looked a little tuckered out from the warm ups. It made sense, they were doing some things that required flexibility and Jack had a flexibility of 0. "When you do, lay on the mats with your feet on the ground."

Yusei went over to the mat and sat down, making sure that his heels were against the mat. Jack just sat down in front of him and held his feet down. The coach told everyone to get ready. Yusei sighed and lay down. He needed to get at least 44 sit ups in a minute. He could do that… he hoped.

The coach blew the whistle and everyone started. Yusei pushed himself a little farther than normal, but not much. So, it was a bit of a shock when he suddenly felt like throwing up. He stopped right away and turned over, much to the protest of Jack, and coughed up blood. Yusei's eyes went wide, as did Jack's.

"Coach, we need help!" Jack cried, helping Yusei lay on his side. Yusei coughed again, spilling more blood onto the carpet.

"Someone get the nurse, tell her to call an ambulance!" the coach cried, running over to Yusei.

Yusei turned onto his back and looked up to Jack, tears threatening to spill over. He reached up a hand, which Jack took and stroked it soothingly. Yusei hiccupped, letting a few tears slip. He turned his head to the side and spit out a little more blood.

"Jack…" Yusei said weakly. "I don't want to go to the hospital…"

"We have to find out what's wrong," Jack said, kissing Yusei's hand.

"I still don't want to go," Yusei said, letting more tears flow.

"I know, I know," Jack said with a sigh. "Did you go Hunting lately?" A weak nod was his reply. "Did you get hurt?" A weak shake. "Then we need to know what happened. People don't just cough up blood for no reason."

"I don't want to go alone…" Yusei said, gripping Jack's hand tightly.

"I'll see if I can go with you," Jack said with a reassuring smile. "If not, Jaden will go and I'll be there as fast as I can. I promise."

"Good," Yusei said with a weak nod. He turned over and coughed up more blood before he passed out.

* * *

"YUSEI!" Jaden screamed, trying to get to the stretcher that was carrying his brother out. A guard held him back, telling him that immediate family only could go with him. "I'm his brother, you moron! Not let me go!"

Jaden's eyes began to get a rim of red around them as he flipped the guard over his shoulder. Once freed, Jaden ran towards the ambulance, just as they loaded Yusei in. He saw Jack arguing with the EMTs, trying to explain why they should let Jack go with them.

"Jack!" Jaden cried, running over. "What happened to Yusei?"

"I don't know," Jack said, turning to Jaden and then the EMTs. "This is Yusei's little brother. You have to let him go with you."

"Please! I wanna make sure he's alright!" Jaden cried, nearly in tears.

"Alright, if he's his brother, he can go," an EMT said. Jaden yipped happily and ran into the ambulance, instantly taking Yusei's hand. The EMT turned to Jack and snapped, "But you have to stay here."

"Alright," Jack said, backing off and going into the school. Since Jaden was in there, he could meet up with Yusei later on in the hospital. Jack watched forlornly as the ambulance rushed away with Yusei. He felt a tug on his heart and soul as his mate got farther and farther away from him. With resolve, Jack ran back into the gym, changed in record time, shot of a quick text to his pack, and then ran to his car.

* * *

**A/N: **poor Yusei!

You'll find out what happened next chapter.

unfortunatly, it won't be up for a while. i need to finish it yet.

so i'm watching more Devil May Cry to get me into the writing mood~

enoy~


End file.
